Stacymirtz
by Exotos135
Summary: "So what do you say, Stacy Hirano?" asked Doofenshmirtz to Stacy. "Do you accept, or do you refuse?" Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz Laboratory

At Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated, a teenage japanese girl, Stacy Hirano, had just entered the building and the laboratory and was now waiting for the man behind everything, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, to show himself. After a while, Doofenshmirtz appeared and Stacy glared at him with an angry look.

"So, you're Heinz Doofenshmirtz, am I right?" asked Stacy.

"Bingo! And you're the one who saw my pamphlet that said about the job, isn't it?" answered and asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm here for." answered Stacy.

"Then why are you here?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"You know why I'm here!" yelled Stacy. "And I'll give you a flashback if necessary."

Earlier, at the Stacy's Room

The sun rays entered through the window as Stacy woke up. She yawned, stretched a bit, the normal stuff, and then got dressed and went downstairs. However, her mother and younger sister weren't in the kitchen, so she started to look for them.

The longer she futilessly searched, the more worried she got. She continued searching through the house until she came across, conveniently placed on the floor, a pamphlet that advertised Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, with a note attached to it.

The note read as folows;

_"I have your family,_

_If you wanna see them again,_

_Come tomorrow and we'll discuss about what you'll do for me._

_Heinz Doofenshmirtz."_

Back at the present

"So, you're accusing me of having kidnapped your family, and posted the pamphlet conveniently on the floor in a sort of blackmail if you wanted to see your family again?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"You didn't?" asked Stacy.

"Of course I did! How else would you have come here, by asking nicely?" answered Doofenshmirtz as he went to a lever. "So, behold!"

Doofenshmirtz pulled the lever, which took out a robotic arm that took out the white sheet that covered a giant cage, where Stacy's mother and younger sister, Ginger Hirano were trapped inside. As Stacy took a step forward, Doofenshmirtz pulled another lever close to him, which opened a conveniently placed underneath the cage.

"Look little girl, here's the deal." started Doofenshmirtz. "As the note said, I have your family, what a cliche I know. And, in exchange for their freedom, you'll have to do something for me.

"Get to the point." said Stacy, crossing her arms.

"Okay, you're gonna work on Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and you're gonna help me further my dream of taking over the tri-state area!" said Doofenshmirtz, chuckling evily before resuming. "However, if you try to disobey me or you rebel... well, I guess you know what will happen."

Doofenshmirtz reached for a lever, and Stacy looked at the cage, with her sister and mother motioning her to not accept no matter what.

"So what do you say, Stacy Hirano?" asked Doofenshmirtz to Stacy. "Do you accept, or do you refuse?"

Stacy had to think quickly. She could either join Doofenshmirtz on his quest to conquer the tri-state area, free her family, and probably end up having her view tainted if anybody ever knew about it, or she could refuse and let her family pay for it. Stacy instantly decided which was the better choice.

"I accept." said Stacy.

With her mother and younger sister gasping in shock, Doofenshmirtz and Stacy shaked hands and sealed the deal.

"Now if you excuse, I have to blackmail the fireside girls so they stop sending me those cupcakes, cookies, things." said Doofenshmirtz.

After Doofenshmirtz left, Stacy went to the cage.

"Stacy, why did you-" said Stacy's Mother.

"Mom, Ginger, I know what I did as shocking." started Stacy. "But I have a plan to get you two out of here, and I need to earn the trust of the old man, even if I have to help him further his objective of conquering the tri-state area."

"Onee-chan..." said Ginger.

"Ginger, trust me, its for the better." assured Stacy. "And when I get you two out of this, I'll make sure that guy pays for this."

The End


	2. Sad News

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated 10:00 am**

Doofenshmirtz and the Hirano Family, with the mother and Ginger out of the cage, were discussing something at the laboratory before spotting you, the reader. Once that happened they went to and sat on some chairs, looking at you combined looks of worry, nervous and happiness.

"Hello people reading this fic." greeted Doofenshmirtz. "Yes, we're talking to you, the person reading this fic at your computer, or your cellphone."

"So you, from the ones who saw the first chapter, are probably waiting for the second chapter and hope it's coming soon."started Stacy. "Sadly, it won't be made."

"You see, the author already has a lot of stuff to work with, so he won't be able to finish this fic, only work on a few short stories." said Ginger. "But still, we hope you can understand that we're sorry we can't finish this fic properly."

"That and instead of a cool fight we give you this boring conversation," added Miss Hirano. "How long do we have to do this again?"

"Well we don't have that much to say," replied Doofenshmirtz. "Just the normal apology."

"Okay," said Stacy before changing her attention to the reader. "So we're sorry for and thanks for reading this and understanding this."

Everybody waved their hands before saying "Goodbye!"

**The End**


End file.
